What Happens In The Dorms Stays In The Dorms
by a shy witch
Summary: Bella was sent to a boarding school after her mom remarried. She knew what to expect in her new life in Seattle; the opposite of her previous life, but she did not expect living a door away from a hottie like him. Is he a Player or a Gentleman? All Human
1. I do not like finding titles!

**What Happens In the Dorms  
Stays in the Dorms**

_By "A Shy Witch"_

**Rating**:  
M for language and later mature chapters ^^

**Language**:  
English Duh! _(Like you haven't guessed - well I could write it in French ... Nah!)_

**Summary**:  
Bella was sent to a boarding school after her mom remarried. She knew what to expect in her new life in Seattle; the opposite of her life before, but she did not expect living a hallway away from a hottie like him. Is he a Player or a Gentleman? All Human

* * *

_**Chap. 1:**__**  
I do not like finding titles!**_

* * *

How did I end up here?

In an airplane. 30,000 feet in the air toward Seattle.

Well I guess I deserved it.

I mean wouldn't your mom also send you in a boarding school across the country if you were a bitch to her boyfriend, try to burn his pants and sabotage their wedding?

Okay, you got to understand me; the boyfriend was my gym coach, an old minor league baseball player that was making you run more laps than the others in gym class just because you were clumsy. Then he would embarrass you in front of your friends by proposing to drive you back home because the ass had moved in with your mom. He also became a housewife at your house, doing your laundry, checking dinner, straightening up the place, checking your homework, making sure you brush your teeth and go to bed before curfew on school nights.

He had been aggravating me since he started flirting with Renee, my mom, during a parent-teacher meeting instead of telling her he was failing me because I couldn't do anything in gym.

Once again, NOT my fault. I was born with two left feet and no balance, figuratively speaking for my feet of course, though it would have maybe been easier on me if it was true... anyway...

Onto the accident with the pants on fire... It was NOT on purpose!!! Though it would have been fun!

It was a custom between my mom and I that on Friday nights I would surprise my mom with a new recipe and then if she liked it I would teach it to her the next day (if you haven't guessed yet, I am a far better cook than my mom with her Mac & Cheese). Well when coach - sorry; Phil - invaded our house he refused to let me cook unsupervised. Jerk!

So I was doing Crepes Flambéed for desert while he sat at the bar making sure everything was under control. But when I got to light the crepes he panicked seeing the flames. He had no clue it was supposed to be in flames and would burn out by itself. So he took the plate and shook it to make it stop. My mom and I were laughing our asses off when he dropped the plate because he caught his pants in the flame and it started the sprinklers.

See, HIS fault. But no! A macho like him would never accept that so he blamed me. My mom being in love and wanting to seem in control of her wild crazy teenage daughter -yeah right- grounded me. I can't believe I lost my super cool red old truck to a culinary ignorant.

For the wedding, however, I was the one who ruined it and I feel somewhat bad about it, but if I could redo it… NAH I wouldn't redo it because though it hurt my mom and I feel sorry about that, I could not stand having that ass as my step father.

So now my mom hates me and it did not change anything; the jerk is still my 'step daddy', but at least everyone knows how I feel and think about the situation -like anyone doubted it- and it got me sent to boarding school. Translation: away from the ass. YAY!

I know I am full of sarcasms and I feel the way to make side comments but where is the fun otherwise!!!

I might even share the 'wedding best memory' with you because the Barbie that acts like she gives a damn to the passenger, I mean the flight attendant told me that I still had about an hour before reaching Seattle and my new life. So she gave me a pillow and told me I had time to take a nap -BITCH-.

I guess you know by now that I did not want my mom called Renee to marry that jerk called Phil but I was not a heartless bitch, I wanted her to be happy. After all I would be gone in less than two years for my super cool college life away from them so I would not have to endure that asshole much longer. But my mom asked me to be her bridesmaid, so I obliged her and went to her wedding that I had first planed to ditch.

She actually ordered me then when it did not work she gave me back my truck, my cell phone, my iPod and 200 bucks. It was a pleasure working with you.

But when the priest asked if anyone was against the marriage, I could not shut my big mouth and actually murmured that I objected to have such an ass as stepdad.

That is a word for word quote folks!

But I did not realize I had actually said those out loud until I heard my mom yell and cry and scream before she kicked me out of the church.  
I bet that it will stay in the audience memory forever!

So this is how I was sent in a boarding school!

And actually I do not mind.

Sure I would have preferred be sent to my dad in Forks. But Renee wanted to punish me and for her living in a small town in the North where the sun is non-existent, everything is green, there isn't a mall, movie theater, bowling alley, or any big building in 30 miles and the town population is less than 3,000 was more like a present to my dad, an horror for her and not a strong enough punishment for me. That is totally true!

So she thought that sending me somewhere where the weather was the same but I was more watched over that at Forks, because a sheriff like my dad could not make sure I did not run away at night to get wasted and have sex with whoever I met in the street... see the sarcasm here... well sending me in a boarding school was all she thought of to get rid of me.

She really is clueless because all I ever wanted wad to leave the forever too hot Arizona and the forever annoying Phil so boarding school was a good alternative and Seattle was close enough for me to visit my dad and too far for my mom to visit me. Welcome to PARADISE!!!

So end of the flashbacks...

I have been stuck in this airplane for the past 4 hours now... just to let you know the movies sucked! I mean the re-runs of Mr. Bean are not so fun after being played like 20 times. And I much as I love the movie "The Time Traveler's Wife", when you cannot hear the sound because the fat redneck next to you is snoring and the blonde flight attendant is standing in front of the screen, the movie degrades from great romantic must-see to a can't-see.

And who said that plane's food is gross? Because whoever it is, he or she is WRONG! The food is not gross, because the Barbie-like attendant does not serve you any. She serves you Dog Food that she calls 'Chicken' or 'Pasta'. I refuse to even think about putting this inside my mouth! Even more disgusting is when that blonde Barbie leaves her seat at the front with a tray full of real food for rich that she barely touched because she cannot digest Transfats. But she throws it away in front of you, while you slowly suffer of famine. I have a name for people like her - BITCH!!!

I mean she really is. I gave up on the movies, the food, all the old grandmas that were showing me the pictures of their 'hot' single teenager grandchild, trying to hook me up to find one of my book. _"Wuthering Heights"_. I cannot stand people that say that it is a boring book or judge me for it. It is a real novel and I love it. I mean if I didn't, would I have read it 20 times since the beginning of the school year? Nope.

And here come the Barbie-Bitch. I like that nickname, from now on I will call her BB =).

So yeah here she comes "Do you need anything darling." "Yes can I have food?" Then she looks at me like I speak another language and baby talk to me that I already have what she called food and I should have eaten it. Then she tells me that I am still stuck with her for another half hour and should really take my nap. When I looked at her like she was crazy and pulled my book out she like yelled at me for disrespecting her and trying to look smart reading such a novel.

Now I kinda dig all the grandmas. They all told her that I wasn't much younger than her (what 2 or 3 years...) and that at least I would have a future if I cultivated myself... I kinda tuned out after a while seeing the BB leaving me and the grandmas praising me and giving me chocolate! ILUVU Grannies!

I am FINALLY landing and meeting with Mrs. Newton one of the matrons of my new school: Twilight Academy. I think it's a cute name though so not a name for a rigorous and serious school like my mom wanted but it was the only one that had a spot in their girl dormitory and would actually accept me two days before Christmas Break!

So maybe it's time for me to introduce myself now: Hi! I'm Bella, Isabella Marie Swan, a 17 year old plain regular American teenage girl born in Forks, Washington, but moved to Phoenix, Arizona with my mom after my parents divorced when I turned 4 -thx for the birthday presents guys! - I am now starting my new life at TA (sounds better than Twilight Academy) somewhere in a snobby suburb of Seattle, Washington.


	2. Still no clue for a title

**  
Still no clue for a title.**

Chap. 2:

* * *

Welcome to Seattle!

The sign could not be more depressing. I might have been enthusiastic about this 'trip' on the plane before, but now, after seeing my surroundings; snow, clouds and even more snow; I realized that I might regret Arizona weather more than I had anticipated. Sure I was as paled skinned as the snow outside; I still enjoyed the warm weather and the feel of the sun on my skin. I also loved seeing said sun in the sky, because right now I am not sure whether or not it is day or night.

My watch says it is 11:00 a.m. So it's day.

Wonder what it must be like at night…

"And here I thought you were a big girl, are you lost?"

Please grandmas, hold me back before I slap that Barbie Bitch to next week! No, let's not give her the satisfaction that she got to me.

"No I am fine, thank you! I was just enjoying the scenery until you ruined it."

1 point for Bella, none for Barbie!

I could still hear her mocking me in my back and a few of my fellow passenger laughing at her when I reached the baggage claim area. After 20 minutes I finally caught a glance of my first suitcase, or in this case my guitars case.

New Moon, my electric guitar, and I met when my BFF, Ryan, bought her for me for my Sweet 16. Before that I would use his acoustic guitar, Eclipse, which he even gave me when I told him I was leaving for boarding school. His excuse was so that I had a reminder of him when I would be living across the country. He is sooooo sweet, too bad he is not my type.

Along with a few other guys, Ryan and I, created a band, "Midnight Sun", in our school and though none of us wanted to play professionally, we were quite good. We even became popular in our region! Ryan and I were the lead singers and guitarists, John played the bass, Peter the keyboard and Sean the drums. I am so gonna miss them!

Stop daydreaming girl because your suitcases are here!

My luggages are not that hard to distinguish among the others because they all look the same but no one has the same as me. When my mom gave them to me they were all a dark shade of navy, just like the cases in which I keep my guitars, but the guys and I kinda changed the pattern before I packed my stuff to come here.

We spray painted gold stars silver music notes and bronze random patterns on all my bags, even my bag pack, purses and a few of my shirts before putting on some cool stickers! They all look awesome, and made my mom gag, even more awesome-er!

I finally reunited all my bags together; my two guitars' cases, my purse, my laptop case, my six huge suitcases, with my favorite clothes, CDs, books and junk, and somehow managed on fitting them on two carts.

I managed pushing the two carts toward the exit, hoping that the matron picking me up had enough space in her trunk to fit all my bags, when I turned around and bump into someone and fell hard on my butt. Yes, I am a klutz, sorry I forgot to mention it before.

"I am so sorry! I didn't see where I was going."

I had already started apologizing when I actually saw the guy. He was at least a head and half taller than me and really handsome in a frightening sort of way. I would not consider him hot, though because he isn't really my style but he was good looking with his really short brown curly hair, his hard facial feature, his bored brown eyes and his strong shoulders. He also had a stature quite scary with all of his hard muscle he could easily wrestle with a grizzly bear and win without breaking a sweat.

"It's okay, really! I also wasn't paying attention. By the way, it's not very polite to ogle -"

I did not have enough time to formulate a sarcastic come-back that he had already turned around and left me. Rude. And I was not ogling. I was only staring.

I still could not take that guy's out of my head when I saw a bright flash of pink in my panoramic vision. A short lady, well short compared to the tall guy next to her, had taken a big sign that she was waving over her head toward the plane's passenger. The only thing my mind registered was that I hated pink and that shade was exactly why.

I hadn't even considered that she was the woman I was looking for until I heard her yell; "Isabella Marie Swan, did anyone see Miss Isabella Marie Swan."

Shit.

She was my new matron, Mrs. Newton. And my name was indeed marked in black and red Sharpie on her horrible pink sign. And who was she expecting? Barbie?

Apparently yes because the banner shouted "It's a girl!!!" The bright pink cardboard had been full of pink ribbons, pink and red glitter, little hearts and other too girlie decorations. They had no idea who they were expecting that's for sure. Otherwise they would have known that a simple piece of paper with "Swan" written on it with crayons would have sufficed me, instead of a "Welcome Home, Isabella Marie Swan."

If that hadn't made me gag, I would have laughed at the two boys that were standing on either side of the woman. They were tall, which is why I found the lady small, and looked like they wanted to be anywhere but here. Also they were obviously embarrassed of the sign waving and tried to calm her down.

As I approached them regretfully, I realized that the dude on her left was the one I ran into a little while earlier.

Shit times 2.

Okay Bella, maybe he is also waiting for someone and does not go to TA and is mistakenly standing next to my future matron.

"Calm down mom"

WTF, did he just call her MOM?!?!?

So I will have to deal with him at school. Let's hope he does not pay good importance to first impression.

CRASH!!!

And second because I just knocked another cart and I am on my butt on the cold floor in the middle of my suitcases. Why am I so clumsy??? *and why am I asking myself so many questions?*

The shriek and laughs made me come back to Earth where the two mysterious guys are helping me to my feet and the older woman is holding one of my bags, looking at the tag.

Let's just assume she now knows that I am the girl she was waiting for.

"So you are that famous Isabella, Squirt," says big brown haired jerk. "We finally found you! We have been waiting for over an hour, why were you standing there instead of coming to us?"

I had a nice come-back like because you were embarrassing or something about that pink sign but somehow, for once I could not open my big mouth. He was kinda scary…I knew my face was as red as a tomato, my hair, tangled all around me because my hair clip was by my foot and my clothes even more wrinkled than before.

I did not care about appearances that much, I used to just throw whatever piece of clothe I could find, put my long hair into a high messy ponytail or bun and leave for school. However, I decided that if I could redo my life when I entered this boarding school, I could at least care a little more about how I look, so that I could be labeled something other than a 'clumsy slob'.

So before leaving for the airport, I had washed my hair and blow dried it. I was so used of wearing my hair in a messy bun or high ponytail, that it surprised me when I saw that my hair was almost touching my butt. I mean the last time I wore it down was when I had it cut and it barely reached my shoulders.

It could not have been so long since I had my hair cut, could it? It was only in December… … … … … … of 7th grade.

Okay so it has been a while, a four years while.

At least it was the same shade as before. A deep chocolate brown that itched to have reflects of a deep dark red in the sun.

Anyway I really dig the long hair now; it frames my face quite well. Still maybe I will go to the salon sometimes to get it refreshed. But I really like the long waves down my back.

Stop with the hair, girl!

Something I had done for this trip, and that I had never done since Homecoming, was to put on make-up. I made sure to add a little blush to my abnormal pale smooth skin and a dark burgundy lip gloss. Weirdly enough, it was really cute! I had even put a glimmering navy eye-shadow, black eye-liner and black mascara so that my chocolate eyes were standing out from my white face.

I almost wanted to thank my mom for piercing my ears and buying me earrings because I like wearing them now. Why didn't I before? I mean I have 2 holes so silver hoops and navy studs go well together and great with my outfit.

I was wearing my favorite faded skinny jeans along with a golden tank top under a dark navy blouse whose pattern matched my suitcases. It was also a farewell gift from Ryan. Again, the long sleeved shirt wore small glittering sliver stars and the hem was a slight line of gold and showed nicely my cleavage. How come I never realized I had one? I should dress as a girl more often!

Hey I might not have been in any relationships so far, but it does not mean I do not want any, so I have to look somewhat appealing to the guys!

Since it was Seattle, and so VERY cold, I decided to wear matching silver gloves, scarf and hat that I had bought from Wal-Mart especially for this trip. However I was still freaking cold because I did not find a coat back home, I mean it is never less than 65 degrees in Arizona so why would I need one! So I was cold but cute! Damn, I'm really starting to think like a girl, Ryan would kill me if he heard me!

Why am I taking about how I look already?

Oh yeah, because that brown haired grizzly picked me up from the floor and started talking to me.

By the time I had gained back my awareness of my surroundings, the lady was welcoming me and introducing herself while I was standing between the two super good-looking guys that were picking up my bags.

"I'm sorry, I completely blacked out… what did you just say?" I thought the lady was going to get mad at me, but instead smiled and repeated.

"I just said that I am Mrs. Newton, one of the matrons of the high school dormitory of Twilight Academy. Those two knuckle heads are my sons;" so they were related, I thought, "Michael, is the one that has your guitars" I looked up to him and he was grinning at me. He seemed rather friendly compared to the other one, I mean he was cute with longer blondish brown hair and though not as built as the 'Grizzly', you could see he was working out.

"And the other one with the 2- I mean 4 suitcases is Emmett." When she saw the look I send in her son's direction she said "Once you get to know him, he is a real teddy bear."

"He seems more like a grizzly bear right now" I murmured just for her.

She started laughing and I knew then that she was a cool mom and I would go along with her. Though I could not say the same for her sons who were giving me weird looks; Michael was looking at me like I was the 8th wonder of the world and his brother, Emmett, was glaring at me.

"Come on guys, I brought you with me to carry the luggage so hurry up to the van." And with that she took my arm and walked with me toward the Parking lot, Michael walking next to me and Emmett right behind us. I swear I almost fell a dozen times because she pulled me so hard and was almost running toward the exit. I let go of her arm and walked at my own pace with the boys.

"Hi Sunshine" said Michael "don't you come from Arizona? By the way, I'm Mike!" I simply nodded, knowing already why he was asking.

"Nice to meet you Mike, and I know I am everything but tan, surely that's why they kicked me out." Mike was simply smiling back at me, holding his laughter while deep laughs were coming from behind me.

Okay, enough of nice Bella.

I turned around and faced an amused Emmett. "Something you wanna tell me?" I looked up to him daring him to say something back at me.

"Yeah! Because you DO look like you are from Arizona" he pointed out the window and I blanched when I saw all the snow. "See what I mean, you did not bring a coat. And it looks like you never saw snow before!"

He threw me the extra coat he was carrying and started walking again.

Okay, he was a jerk! But I really liked the coat. It was a guy's coat and looked plain, just my style, and it was warm. It looked ragged and used, a style I kinda dig because it means that coat has a history, surely a fascinating one too.

We reached the van before I had the time to talk again and Mike, chivalry, open the shotgun's door for me and told me that I should make myself comfortable because it was kind of a long ride to the school and I was surely tired with my trip.

Hell Yeah Man!

So I took my seat while watching the two guys load the trunk. Mrs. Newton had just taken her seat, when I freaked out and jumped out of the car. I ran to the back and snatched Ryan's – my guitars from Emmett's hands.

"Sorry but can I have them with me?"

All of the three characters looked at me like I was crazy, until Mrs. Newton agreed. No one but Ryan and me were allowed to touch them and I missed them so much in the plane, I was not gonna let my babies rot in the trunk away from me. It was almost like they were calling me to play them.

I sat back down again and placed the my case, holding my two guitars between my legs. Sure I was not as comfortable but with them, it was like I had Ryan with me, and I already missed him.

Mrs. Newton talked to her son before switching seats with Emmett to seat in the back seat with her other son.

Hopefully the ride was not as long as Mike told me it was because I was not looking forward sitting next to the driving ass for too long.

And with that uneasy thought, we left the airport for Twilight Academy.


	3. Who cares about titles

_**Who cares about titles?**_

Chap. 3:

* * *

When I used to do road trips with my mom, we used to have a game, where we look around us and find cool stuff outside and make each other guess what it is, make up a story about it or sometimes just look. It often made the journey seem much shorter.

However, it did not work this time.

In the plane you can look in the window and see nothing but clouds, well right now the clouds seemed more interesting than the scenery.

Snow, snow and even more snow!  
Thank God we were driving a big Jeep, because a small Nissan would have been swallowed by the blizzard we were in.

So looking outside was boring, let's turn to the inside.

"So..." I tried to open the conversation, "Mike, do you attend TA?"

"TA?" he seemed he did not know what I was talking about so I clarified for him. "You know Twilight Academy, T.A...."

He got it and grinned like a three year old that just figured out by himself how to use a fork. Thank God the kid was cute because he sure was not smart.

"Yeah, me and Emmett go there. We actually have some of your classes" he sounded so happy about that, I did not want to ruin his mood by not sounding excited, so instead I stayed quiet. "Well, I mean we are both juniors and have Spanish III, Biology Honors, and gym together. I could walk you to your classes though and if you want and we could partner up with in bio." Again he was too enthusiastic about this idea to my liking. Thank you mommy for shutting your son's mouth.

"Michael, I do not think that your bio partner is going to like you ditching her for Isabella, but it is very nice of you to help her around. By the way, Isabella, weren't you in the Advanced Placement Biology Program in Phoenix? Then that class should be fairly easy to you. You are so lucky! Being such a beautiful, talented and smart young girl, I am sure you had plenty of boyfriends at home, right?"

Great, not even in school and already the 'boyfriend' question.

So for a weird reason that unsettled me so I simply snapped at her.

"First, I do not go by the name 'Isabella', I hate that name, I go simply by Bella, second, thank you for making me sound like a nerd and third, no I did not have a boyfriend and never did."

Awesome girl, now you just shouted your biggest secret to two of your classmates and your matron...

"Mum, please stop embarrassing her, okay?"

I was so surprised to hear that the one that saved me and defended me was Mr. Big Grizzly Bear. I looked up at him and he smiled without taking his eyes off the road.

How come I always regret what I say after I said it...? Well anyway now it was too late, I must have made the lady hate me. The only option I had for the moment was to look down at my feet and my companions.

"And by the way mum, AP Bio shares the class with Bio Honors." I looked at Emmett and was about to question him but once again beat me to it. "Don't worry, _Bella_ you are in AP Bio, but you are like the fourth in the whole school, they would not do a class for 3 so they mixed Honors and AP." I was surprised by his knowledge but still wanted to know more about it. Once again he beat me to it, apparently my eyes were telling him my question… "The other three are guys, Jasper, Eric and Edward."

Just hearing the three boys' name I turned around. I may be a lover of old romantic books and kinda a bookworm but those names yelled 'NERDS!' and I did not want to be associated with them. I did not want that kind of reputation! I'm smart but not a geek!

I started to play with my guitar's case again to avoid seeming rude to my 'classmates' and matron. My fingers were itching to play the guitars that were sitting between my legs.

Apparently, I had been pretty obvious because Mike asked me if I played the guitar.

"Dude! What else do you want her to do with two guitars? Cook?" Again I was surprised to hear Emmett defend me.

"Well, do you want to play us something?" Mrs. Newton asked me.

I looked at her, smiling shyly. She and Mike were grinning at me, encouraging me to play, while Emmett was still focused on the road. I sighed and decided that in the worst case scenario they did not like my music and I could just ignore them like I ignored Barbie on the plane. Maybe even call my grannies for help!

I took Ryan's acoustic guitar out of its case and positioned myself to be comfortable enough to play in my seat.

"What do you want me to play?" I asked while adjusting my guitar and making sure it was still tuned after the flight.

"What do you usually play, Sunshine?" Mike asked. That boy was going down in my list of favorites because that nickname was really creeping me out.

"Well, Ryan and I usually wrote our own songs, though he is better with the melody and I prefer writing lyrics." Hopefully they would ask me then to play a Christmas song instead of one of my own.

"Why don't you play one of your originals?" Emmett asked, finally letting his eyes off the road to look at me. 'I HATE YOU' I thought without taking the smile of my face. He seemed to enjoy making my life more miserable than necessary.

Instead of answering though, I simply started playing. If I had a theme song, it would have been this one. Ryan and I wrote the music when we were like 12 and I loved it so much that I added lyrics to it a few months later. We even made a demo of that song and a video clip with the others; Sean at the drums, Peter at the keyboard, John at the bass and Ryan and I as the guitars while I sang. Actually we also added Emily at the mixer, while Kayla and Lisa were back-up singers. We named it "One Original Thing" _(AN: the song from Aquamarine)._

I played it while remembering all the great times I had with my friends, making the song and playing it over and over again. We created over 30 songs in different genres but this one was my favorite by far. I played the music, ignoring my audience and murmuring the lyrics. I played for me and me only so I could care less if they even heard me.

At the end of the song, I could not bring myself to talk or look at anyone. Tears were forming in my eyes and as much as I wanted to fight them off, they won and I let them fall on my guitar. I hugged my guitar and looked outside.

I was not surprised to still see snow all around me but unlike for the past hour- it's been an hour already? - I could start making out the shape of buildings. Heck! It looked more like castles! Emmett stopped the car in front of a big iron gate and went outside. The cold immediately reached me and I shivered while I put my guitar away.

Emmett came back in the Jeep; his cheeks blushed from the cold and talked to me. "Well, here we are Squirt! We finally entered Twilight Academy." He started pointing out buildings to me, the elementary campus, the middle school campus, and the college campus and in the end the high school campus where I would be residing and go to class. We drove by the smaller campuses until he parked in a courtyard located between the six buildings that made up the high school campus.

Hopefully, the inside of those castles was a little more modern than the outside baroque architecture; however it was still very beautiful. And though I hate the snow so much for its freezing temperature, it sure had a charm and made the scenery even more gorgeous. I wondered what it would look like at twilight.

I braced myself for the cold when Mrs. Newton motioned me to exit the car and follow her. I was carrying my guitars' case, my purse and laptop while the two muscles-made handsome guys followed us with my suitcases. They made it seem so easy it was disgusting; it took Ryan, John, Sean and Sean's brother more time, sweats and aches to carry them to my truck when Ryan drove me to the airport.

The matron took me to the closest and largest building and told me it was the dormitories. She pointed me the two on the left telling me it was the Gymnasium and the Cafeteria while the two on the right were the Media Center and the Performing Arts Center. I then guessed that the building right behind us was where I should go to find my classrooms.

When my lips turned blue and I lost all feeling in my fingers I asked my tour guide if I could go take a shower and warm up in my dorm. She motioned me the big hallway behind the reception desk - was this building a hotel? We passed 3 doors then Mrs. Newton stopped and explained to me.

"I guess you read the school handbook." I nodded even though I didn't even know we had one. "Well, it doesn't hurt to repeat the rules one more time." good because I hadn't heard them the first time.

"The schedule isn't the same as in ordinary high schools." That I had guessed..."Classes start at 8 am sharp. Teachers do not see tardiness well because you usually do not have an excuse; you live on campus so there is no transportation issue."

"Classes are an hour long and you have a few minutes between classes to go from one classroom to the other. You have an hour-long break for lunch from noon to 1pm. 'School' is over by 4. Usually the last class is a study hall so that you can have your homework out of the way and have the end of your afternoon to yourself."

What can we do here in the afternoon? I mean anyone would have to be mad to want to stay outside, and I hadn't seen any civilization around here. We were in the middle of nowhere!

I think Mrs. Newton can read minds because she immediately answered my question.

"When classes are over, you can do whatever you want. You can wonder on campus, go to the gym, the library, the different halls… Since you are in high school and you drive, you can leave the campus whenever you like as long as you stop by this desk-" she pointed the reception desk we just passed "Where either me, Mrs. Cullen or Mrs. Clearwater will sign you out of the campus. The three of us live with our husbands in those three apartments and we are of course your new matrons."

"Yo, mom, we need the key NOW!"

Emmett's voice rang in the whole building, and I would not have been surprised if it did in the whole campus.

Mrs. Newton just laughed and showed me the way to the stairs. We walked upstairs and she started talking again.

"If you have anything, do not hesitate to come to me or the other matrons. There is always one of us at the desk even at night. Curfew is at 10 on week days and 11 on week-ends and you need the principal, Mrs. Meyer's approval is you want to spend the night outside the campus, like if you want to visit your family."

We stepped into a hallway on the third floor. Its wall were painted a pale cream and the doors were painted in all different colors ranging from navy blue to bright pink passing all the shades of red, green, grays and purples. Weirdly enough the mix of colors was not disgusting but more welcoming and funny. We were on the 'Upperclassmen' level. At least that was what the sign on the wall we just passed said.

There were like 50 different rooms and we finally stopped where Mike and Emmett were, in front of a white door.

While the first was smiling his usual grin at me, the second looked at us passing the message 'I have somewhere else to be'. Mrs. Newton ignored her son and went passed him to open the white door.

"Welcome to your new home Bella!"


	4. Titles are for losers

_**Titles are for losers!**_

Chap.4:

* * *

I could not believe my eyes.

That room was HUGE!

Even my old living room wasn't that big!

I HAD to share that room with someone; it was just too big for only one teenager.

I walked in the door looking around me, dragging all my stuff into my room, while ignoring my audience. Just like the door of my new room, the walls were white contrasting so much with the warm wood floor. The room was empty except for a few pieces of furniture like the two twin beds, white again, in a corner with a small nightstand in between, directly in front of the door, the few shelves along the wall shared with the hallway and the desk, in the back of the room by the window.

If you could call that monster a window. The whole wall was a glass, with a door going outside. I can't believe I even had a nice little balcony, though I would not use it for a while for it was full of snow.

I walked by again by the beds, dropping my guitars on one of them going to another corner (how many corners were in this room?)Where there were 2 doors.

"This one is your bathroom and the other is a double door, locked on both sides leading to another room." I hadn't noticed Mike had followed me inside until he was standing right behind me, pointing the two doors. I turned around, not liking that much that the closeness between the two of us. Sure he was nice and good-looking and kinda into me, but I was sooooo not interested in him and he was way inside my personal space.

"Mom! You and Em can go, I'll show Bella around." and with that and a wink from Mrs. Newton, I was alone in my room with Mike, my back against my bathroom door.

To say that I was uncomfortable would be an understatement. Not only I was not interested and I did not want to be labeled a whore after only a few hours after moving in. I would usually kicked him in the nuts or slapped him but for some reasons I could not move. My mind went blank while his hands traveled all over my body and his lips brushed the skin along my jaw line.

Do not get me wrong. I DID NOT LIKE IT ONE BIT!!!

But it made me realize that I am a little girl just like my mum said and not a grown-up like I liked to think. I mean look at me, I did not know what to do. While other girls would have enjoyed it and participate in this activity, I could only think that I never did this before.

I had only been on 1 date in my whole life. And it was to go to Homecoming with Ryan because we wanted to party but you needed a date to get in, we never danced because I am a real klutz but we were asked by the DJ to perform a few times.

I also had shared only one kiss with a guy, Ryan only, when we were like 10 for a dare. It was our first kiss for the two of us and we never did it again since we never had feeling for each other. He was my big brother my best friend not my date.

Normally a girl is not even a virgin anymore at 17 years old and here I am, afraid of being touched and kissed.

"What's wrong?"

After seeing that I had not moved, not reacted but instead stood like a statue against the door, Mike took a step back and looked at me with concern in his eyes. It was enough for me to get my confidence back, or at least enough of it to kick him out of my personal space.

"What's wrong, buddy is that you better not touch me or get this close to me again if you want to keep your balls where they are now!"

His previous lustful eyes turned a shade darker and Mike started to look more menacing than his brother the grizzly did. You would have thought that the guy would back up in case I screamed 'rape' but no; he actually seemed to enjoy it. He took another step toward me. My back was still glued to the bathroom door, not letting me escape.

"Let me explain to you how things work here." His voice that seemed really friendly at first was now darker and more dangerous."I always get what I want, and this time I want you. And it's not like anyone will go against me to save you." I started to hear footsteps in the hallway, letting me guess that classes were over and the students were coming back to their dorms. Unfortunately, Mike seemed to read my mind and gripped my forearms to make sure I could not run away.

"Don't even think of running for help. And screaming won't help you" he chuckled "at least for now because I EXPECT you to scream my name with pleasure when I'm through with you." he finished his bad guy speech by grinding his hips against me, making me feel his erection on my stomach.

Whatever I had been afraid of before seemed like a joke compared to my situation now. Think, think girl......... How do you expect me to think when I am scared shitless!!!

I struggled against him when he started kissing my face again, his arms locking me to the door.

_The door._

I moved my hand as much as I could to reach the door handle. Yes! Mike had not noticed while he devoured my collarbone that I had the door handle firmly in the palm of my hand until I jerked to door open. I fell backward on the cold tiles and tried to push the door close with all my might.

It is sooooo not fair that guys have more muscles than girls because that jerk did not deserve the force he had. He managed to get the door open. I screamed, more because I was scared and angry than to get help. Though it would have been nice too.

"You naughty girl! If you wanted to do it in the bathroom, all you had to do was ask..." he did not finish his sentence because I continued to yell while kicking him away, unsuccessfully. He grabbed me again and started to reap my clothes off.

I started to hear more noises coming from the rooms around me and the hallway. I prayed that someone would come and get him off me. I guess I'll have to go to the church more often from now on because my prayers seemed to have been answered.

From that mysterious second door, the double one that I shared with my neighbor, I heard people yelling and hitting the door. My side of the door was obviously locked. I focused on that small hint of hope instead of the location of his hands slowly going lower on my sides. I was only wearing my bra and my jeans that he was trying to get off, while I yell for help. He silenced me by kissing me hard on the lips.

I did not have any force left in me and I was on the verge of giving in to him. I had stop screaming but I still tried to push him off me when I heard other screams.

I saw a flash of short dark hair and long blonde hair. In less than a second they were gone again. Mike hadn't noticed but I still tried to escape until the two girls - _the blonde and dark-haired ones_ - came back along with Emmett and two other well-built guys.

If I was not between the cold tiled floor and the burning body of an ass I would have lost my breath on how hot those hunks were.

Suddenly I felt were dizzy. _Shit! _I must have hit my head on the floor while struggling. No I was not hurt. So how come I was so dizzy? That is when the odor hit me. It was a copper-like smell I knew all too well; blood. The last thing I saw before passing out was the red liquid flowing down Mike's face to my torso.


	5. Why are titles needed?

_**  
**__**Why are titles needed?**_

Chap.5:

* * *

Blood.

How much can you despite something? Because that is the one thing I despise the most.

Along with Michael Newton. Just thinking about his name brought back the memories. I had no clue how much time had gone since it happened but damn was I glad that Emmett and his friends came to my help. I mean the ass tried to rape me!

If only Emmett had not punched his brother in the nose, making him bleed on me, I would not have passed out and I would be the one to kick that ass's ass. That's fun to say.

Anyway…

Where was I? It did not smell like blood anymore but more like hand sanitizer. Shit! I was in the clinic.

It seems logic that when someone passes out you escort him or her to the clinic but I still hate that place. Maybe because I spend so much time in it. My old school's nurse had a bed with my name on it since I was sent to her so often. I'll miss her! Same with the nurses at the ER. They had seen me so often they knew me by name and would treat me as soon as I stepped in ignoring the other patients before me.

My eyes were still closed, not because I was still unconscious quite the opposite but I did not want to face the world yet. But someone next to me had another idea.

"We know you are awake Squirt! Now open your eyes so that we are sure you're okay." The deep voice of Emmett ringed all around the room along with other voices that were either telling him to shush it or were chuckling.

I tried to see if I could feel every part of my body and if any actually hurt. Weirdly enough none did except my back, which does not surprise me since I fell on the cold tiles on my back. Once my checklist was done I tried to listen around me to see how many people were there.

I could not distinguish the different voices because they were all whispering but I managed to find out that there were a few people around me.

I took a chance and opened one eye. Big mistake!

The grizzly bear jumped on me and gave me a huge bear hug. I had no clue on how to react but I started to feel lightheaded and it was getting hard to breath.

Suddenly he let go of me after getting yelled at by a beautiful blonde girl. Or I should say mannequin.

"Em, let go of that girl! She is barely conscious and you are suffocating her."

"Sorry babe! But you know how bad I feel about what Mike did to her!"

I started to feel bad for him… I would have expected him to defend his brother not me and he apparently felt really bad about the situation like he was ashamed of his sibling. Then again so would I if I found out that my brother tried to rape a girl… too bad I'm an only child.

"Don't worry Grizzly-Bear, I'm fine! And anyway I'm used to it by now."

My remark seemed to surprised them all so I continued: "the odor of blood makes me nauseous and I usually pass out"

"You can smell blood?"

Here you go! Barely here for less than a day and I was considered a freak! That's when I whipped my head around to see the douche bag that said that.

I considered a lot of guys good-looking, cute and/or hot, but this one was better than all the hotties I had ever met!

He had the same pale complexion as me however he did not look weird on him. Even the purplish circles around his eyes, showing how little sleep he had gotten lately made him look good. Weirdly those bags made his green eyes stand out even more. I swear I could get lost in those deep forest emerald orbs. I looked down his face following his straight nose to his hard but beautiful jaw line to his thin delectable-looking lips. If he was the one hovering me against the wall of my room I would not hesitate to kiss him or even push HIM to the wall to kiss him.

I tried to get those thoughts out of my head, when he smirked and gave me such a crooked grin that I was glad I was lying on a bed otherwise I would have fallen to the floor because my knees just melted.

I tried to look around the room to avoid his gaze and grin, looking at Emmett and the blonde, who I guess was his girlfriend seeing they were making out ignoring the audience. I looked away, feeling awkward to be witnessing such display of love.

Looking away from the couple my gaze fell back to that delicious guy sitting across the room in a comfortable-looking chair. He was staring at me. I don't know why but I could not not stare at him. I started looking at all of his features again. He was well-built, not like Emmett, but definitely strong with well-defined muscles. I felt more and more self-conscious that I just woke up after passing out and I was sure I was a real mess. I felt the blood rise to my cheeks and blushed like a stupid schoolgirl. I know I am a schoolgirl!

That is when I saw his hair. I mean I saw it before but not like that. A ray of sun came through the window and made his copper-like hair almost sparkle. I bet his messy hair was really silky and would do anything to caress his hair.

That is when I heard the door of the room open and a couple more people entered.

I recognized a few of them, first Mrs. Newton and Mike, who was looking pissed at Emmett with a bandage on his nose. I wrinkled my nose when I saw him, remembering what he did and almost did to me and of the blood flowing from his nose from the punch. Following them was a tall blonde guy looking dangerously severe at Mike. Attached to his arm was a short girl, really cute that was bouncing (I have no other term to describe what she was doing) with a dark pixie hair cut. Though I love long hair, her hair cut was really cute!

That is when I realized that the two girls and three guys that saved me were the one in the room. Emmett and his girlfriend, the dark-haired pixie and her blond boyfriend (I suppose they are going out…) and the green-eyed beauty I was staring at for a while.

After all of the teenagers walked in, a white-bloused doctor, a beautiful caring and a middle aged pissed woman walked in.

I do not know how I did not remember that before but I am sure that when I passed out Mike had me in only my bra with no shirt on. I looked down on myself glad that someone had the decency to put a shirt on me. I guess it was one of the guys since it was a button down mint-colored shirt, now wrinkled since I slept in it that smelled deliciously of forest, sweat and something else. I loved that scent!

"Nice to have you back with us Miss Swan." I looked up and the pissed middle aged woman was sitting in the chair next to my bed. "Let me introduce myself, I am Stephenie Meyer, Dean of Twilight Academy. You can call me Mrs. Meyer or anything you like except Ma'am. It makes me feel old." I could help to chuckle and she smiled at me. She seemed a rather nice lady, better than my old Principal, Mr. Franklin.

"I wished than our introduction was in my office with cookies and tea, instead of in the Clinic after you passed out." Her genuine smile became a sad one. "How do you feel Isabella, honey."

"I'm fine," I answered, "I'm used of passing out, the smell of blood makes me nauseous. And by the way, please, pretty please, could you call me Bella instead of Isabella?"

"Of course I would, Bella is a really pretty name," Mrs. Meyer said while combing my hair with her fingers. "I know about your situation with blood, your mother added it in your medical record, which is surprisingly huge." The doctor put said record on my night stand and the whole room laughed at how big it was, me included.

"Bella, I know that it is a bit soon and you must be tired and scared and it is a hard subject but do you mind talking about what happened in your room." She looked back at all the people in the room then looked at me nervously. "I can ask them to leave if you prefer or you could talk to one of your matron if it makes you feel better."

Everyone took it that I was still scared or did not want to talk about it to not upset me however all I wanted was to clear the air, no matter the audience as long as it did not reach the ears of my parents.

"Actually Mrs. Meyer, I feel fine talking about it, and I do not care who listen to it, though I would love to know who everyone is, to I could thank them properly."

The other woman, the one that had a motherly aura around her and who was standing by the doctor came and sit at the end of my bed and introduced herself as well as everyone here. She was really beautiful with a heart-shaped face, pale green eyes, long wavy brown hair and a smile that put you at ease immediately.

"Hello Bella, I am Esme Cullen, one of the matrons. You can call me Esme. I assumed Mrs. Newton showed you where I lived." I nodded. "Good! You can come and see me any time, day or night if you need anything." She pointed to the doctor. "He is Carlisle, my husband and the school's doctor. Though you seem like a wonderful girl, I wish you don't have to see him too much!" Carlisle laughed at his wife's joke and he continued to present the teenagers.

"Nice to meet you Bella! Now let me introduce you to my dear children, Edward and Alice." He pointed to the god-like copper-haired guy I was so staring at earlier, and who seemed to still stare at me. He shot me his wonderful crooked smile that I unfortunately did not have time to admire for too long because I was almost immediately hugged by a cheerful pixie-like Alice.

"Hi Bella! Nice to meet you! Guess what we are neighbor isn't that wonderful!" She was still bouncing and I wondered if she was on caffeine… "I'm sure we are gonna be super best friends. And you have to go shopping with us Saturday!"

Though I HATED shopping, I thought that a little girl bond time could not hurt me in the least so I agreed and she sat on my laps pointing to me the blonde mannequin in Emmett's arms.

"That's Rosalie Hale! But you can call her Rose, I do! She is a Senior though but very cool, she's dating Em if you had not noticed. She is my roommate. She has a sister, Lauren, in our grade that lives across the hall from us. Rose is so much prettier and friendlier that Lauren though." Alice bent down and whispered in my ear. "Lauren is a jealous slut, she will steal your boyfriend and make him fuck her senseless then rub it in your face!" Alice got back to her original spot on my lap and said something I would have never even imagined to say in front of adult or my principal. "BTW when she puts on read nail polish it means she is looking for a sex-buddy"

You could hear the hate for that Lauren drooling out of Alice's mouth and I was glad that the tall blonde guy grabbed her and silenced her before the discussion became worse. Somehow she still managed to wriggle out of his grasp and gracefully climbed on his back.

"And this is my boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock" Said Jasper just nodded to me and Mike started to talk before Jasper could open his mouth.

"Now that she knows everybody could we please get down to business. Give her a month of detention and we can close the case" he said with boredom. Something made me think that I was not the first one that was in this situation with Mike.

While the adults stayed impassible, Emmett, Edward and Jasper, my three musketeers, jumped to their feet and were about to pummel Mike to the ground. However they stopped when the principal started talking.

"Mr. Newton, I am sorry but Bella said she would tell what happened and I intend to listen to her side of the story before punishing anyone." She then turned to me just like everyone else present.

I took a deep breath and started telling them what happened. "I am really grateful that Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie came in otherwise I cannot say what would have happened."

None of them had thought I would have been able to say it with a straight face, however I could. Having a cop as your dad is useful for interrogation practice.

The adults talked and though there were witnesses, since nothing really happened, Mike did not get expulsed, though I think it is more because his mom was present. However, he did get privileges taken away like he has to be in his dorm right after class and will eat his meals there for a month. He was also not to get too close to me. Mrs. Meyer, the lovely and intelligent dean, did not suspend him because she knows that being 'forced' to stay in a dorm all day is way more fun than being forced to attend class. CASE CLOSED!

Anyway…

We apparently missed dinner when we were talking so when Mike, his mother, who I'll try to stay away from, left with Mrs. Meyer, Dr. Cullen, or Carlisle, told me I was free to go and his wife, Esme told us that she would bring us dinner to my dorm room in half an hour.

And like that I just made my first 5 friends in my new school!


	6. How do you find a good title?

**_Chap. 6:_**  
**_How do you find a good title?  
_**

* * *

I am really proud of myself!

I managed to run into only three people, slipped twice in the snow and fall once in the stairs before I reached my dorm. And guess what? Every single time I lost my balance two strong arms caught me before I would meet the floor.

"I'll start thinking you are doing this on purpose." It was the first time I heard Edward's velvet voice, at least when I'm awake because I swear I heard him while I was out.

We were currently in the stairs on our way to my room and while he caught me he bent over me and whispered those words into my ear. I was already feeling that weird electric current every time he would touch me but his breath on my ear made me lose my mind. However, Bella Swan has to have a comeback.

"If you intend on catching me every time, I might start doing on purpose." And with that I got back to my feet and regrouped with Alice, Rosalie and their men as they called them.

That's when I felt that current again when Edward went behind me and put his hand on the small of my back. I swear my knees will never be able to hold me if that god-like guy keeps affecting me like that. Not that I mind anyway. And I liked it even more when I could feel his breath on my neck, like he was doing right now.

"I'll never let you fall Isabella, though I might ask for a reward for each time I catch you."

That was sooooo not expected! I whipped around in the hallway, glad to see no one was there except Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper that were far in front of us.

Edward did not let me down, he shot me his wonderful crooked grin and walked past me, happy to see the expression he left on my face.

I finally reach my room's door, welcomed by Emmett. "Nice of you to show up, Squirt! Don't tell me you got lost." I rather have him tease me about that than about my reaction to Edward so I let him have his fun while I looked for my key. Which I did not have…

"Guys… When you got me to the Clinic… Did you take my keys?"

Everyone looked at each other realizing we were now locked out of the room. Surprisingly it made all of us laugh like maniacs until Jasper, who I never heard talking, before turned to Edward. "Dude, when you put your shirt on Bella and carried her, you did not see her key anywhere?"

Wait, WHAT? The great smelling shirt I was wearing was Edward's… That guy might never see his shirt ever again. I felt myself smile though I tried to hide it from everyone.

"It's okay guys, we can go through the closet," replied Edward leaving us to go around the corner to another corner. He stopped at a forest green door and opened it. I guess it was his room, DUH!

I looked around surprised to see that this room was the exception to the rule that says that a teenage boy's room is a mess. All the walls were different shades of green, with pictures everywhere. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were in all of them, at different ages, doing different activities, sometimes with Alice and Rosalie, sometimes by themselves. However I did not have that much time to look at my surroundings because Edward pulled me to the bathroom. It was clean and huge just like mine, though still in the greenish theme.

Inside the bathroom, Emmett opened a door that led to a HUGE closet. Is everything in this school huge? That sounded wrong …

I think so. I did not even bother looking at the guys' stuff because not only I did not want to invade their privacy but also because Edward was still pulling my arm out of my shoulder's socket.

Each school has its secrets just like Hogwarts, Harry Potter's boarding school had passageways between statues, tapestries or staircases or even hidden room. I imagined TA just like Hogwarts and wondered if this school had a Room of Requirements… wouldn't it be fun?

Well I was not that far off because Jasper slid one of the panels hidden behind a rack of buttons-down shirts and walked in another walk-in closet similar to the one we've been in except this one was empty. And white… SHIT THAT WAS MY CLOSET !!!

Once we all stepped in, I rushed toward the door I suspected led to my bathroom. How I wished I was wrong. It was my bathroom, I could still see droplets of blood, from Mike's nose, and my torn blouse and tank top. I would murder Mike for what he did to my shirt if it was not illegal. I do not usually care for my clothes but those were a present from MY boys. I stepped into the main room of my dorm and surely I saw my guitars' case and suitcases.

The guys had followed me and I wondered if I should be mad that they knew and used a door that led to my room or glad they at least warned me.

I should learn to keep my emotions from appearing on my face, because it seems that like always, Edward read my mind and beat me to it.

"The guys use that passage a lot. Since your room is connected to their girlfriends'…" and it made sense to me. That way they could sneak off without being caught.

"Not to sound intrusive or anything but when the couples are together… Where do you stay Edward?"

He could not answer because Emmett laughed at me. "We tell you we use your room as a hallway to see the girls and you think you are the one intruding?" From that point of view, it was funny. "When things get too awkward for Eddie, He usually stays in this room. Though I don't think it will be possible anymore since you moved in."

Alice and Rosalie walked in from the bathroom. They were apparently cleaning the blood on the tiles.

"Maybe if she wants Edward can keep her company so she does not have to stay by herself." That thought would have made me shudder if it was any boy but it was Edward so of course I agreed. At least in my head because not a word could go out of my throat at the idea of such a hottie spending time in my room. My mind just went into the gutter then. Thanks Alice for changing the subject.

"Oh Bella!" Alice sounded so sad I wondered who just died. "You had such a beautiful blouse, I cannot believe that ass shredded it! We HAVE to take you shopping right away!"

Shopping. Immediately an alarm rang in my head. Once again my face made Emmett laugh and Jasper come to my rescue.

"How about we help Bella unpack and rearrange her room?"

"If it does not bother you, it would be awesome! I hate unpacking but we could make it fun."

"Bella, did you see all the doors in the hallway?" Rose asked that like I was blind…

"Yeah I did, what about it?"

"Well when we move in, we get to 'personalize' our room. Like you saw the guys room has a 'green' theme, and ours is a girly fuchsia…" I then remembered walking in front of that door. "Well we could go downtown tonight or tomorrow and pick out the paint, sheets and accessories to make your room YOURS!" She sounded so excited and Alice was already bouncing around I could not say no. I agreed and Alice said she would call her mom to ask if we could go tonight, though she was sure she would accept.

I seriously think the whole Cullen family has psychic powers because as soon as we said Mrs. Cullen's name, she walked in the door with a food cart.

"Mum, can we go in town now to pick up stuff for Bella's room? We want her to feel at home right away." Edward asked his mother and I wondered if anyone could say no to this boy.

"Of course dear! And I have an idea, I will talk to Mrs. Meyer to see if we could excuse the six of you for tomorrow's classes so that we can all make that room Bella's style."

I was speechless. And that never happens. At least it never did before I stepped into TA.

"Th-thank you Mrs. Cullen! You sure we can do that?"

"Of course you can dear, as long as you agree to call me Esme and not Mrs. Cullen."

And just like that I grabbed my keys and the worn out coat Emmett gave me and we all walked out to the parking lot.

We took care of the formalities with the office, making sure we were excused for tomorrow and allowed to come back after curfew if necessary.

Mrs. and Mr. Cullen- I mean Esme and Carlisle, met us there. The adults took their car, a gold new-looking BMW, Rose and Emmett walk to a manly black Jeep and Alice, Jasper and Edward dragged me to a nice silver Volvo.

I think it is the first time I will not show off my red ol' truck because it does look like a piece of junk compared to those nice-looking vehicles.

I made my way to the backseat when Edward came behind me.

"No no. You're riding shotgun." That phrase had never sounded so sexy before.

He came with me to the passenger side, leaving Alice and Jasper sit in the back of the Volvo and opened the passenger's door for me. I was not used to be treated that way by a guy before. I was treated more like one of the guys back home. Esme and Carlisle educated well their son.

Edward went around the car and sat at the wheel and turned on the engine before I could even manage to buckle my seatbelt. That guy was fast. Mind off the gutter Bella!

We drove silently through the snow. I realized that it was almost sunset and wondered if we had time for that much shopping. The silence was not an awkward one but a calm and enjoyable one. Actually it was not a complete silence because Alice, in the backseat, was talking in her singing voice the whole way. At least until she started making out with her boyfriend. Thank you Jasper for shutting her up.

During one of those make-out sessions I turned to Edward. My eyes racked his face one again, stopping at his delectable lips. I bit my lip and realized that he was also looking at me. I must look like a blushing idiot.

Then I remembered what I wanted to ask him.

"Doesn't it bother you that your sister is- like you know- with Jasper and – like- making out in public"

Damn I sound like an idiot. But the nice guy he is, he smiled at me before answering. "I know and trust Jazz as well as Al. And they are really in love. I know they are not gonna hurt each other."

I nodded understanding exactly what he meant. It was obvious to anyone that they loved each other. Thank God they were too busy to hear us though.

"And anyway if I dared to interfere I would find myself dead in a matter of second. The pixie can be pretty scary when she gets mad" he chuckled.

"I'll take your word for it"

I realized that he was still looking at me. I looked down embarrassed my eyes on the button down shirt I was still wearing.

"By the way, thank you for the shirt"

"Your welcome, I was not going to let the student body see you out in only undergarment."

I laughed at his use of words. Never have I ever heard anyone talk like that.

He smiled at me. "What did I say that was so funny, Isabella". I blushed at his use of my full name.

"Well unlike most guys, you're a real gentleman, you hold the door for me, you do not let me fall, you gave me your shirt so that I was not humiliated, you are protective of your sister while still letting her have her own life." I realized I was babbling but it seemed to be so easy to talk to him "and you talk like you live a century ago"

Edward furrowed his brow at my comment probably embarrassed or upset about my comment. I reached my hand to his lap and caressed his lap while he was still driving on the highway.

"Don't worry, I think it's cute!" I said locking my eyes with his and smiling a genuine smile.

I looked at the road, that seemed to go by pretty fast then looked down to see how fast he was driving. 110 mph.

"What the fuck Edward slow down."

The couple behind us and Edward looked at me like something was wrong, though the car did not slow down.

"Don't worry Bella, Edward always drives like that." Alice reassured me.

"And never got an accident" continued Jasper.

I looked at Edward. He had this amused look on his face that was both really cute and really infuriating!!!

"Sorry, being the only daughter of a sheriff kinda makes me a law freak" I apologized.

The three laughed at me. Though I did not intend to make a joke it did sound pretty funny.

It was then I realized that the road was changing and we entered some kind of shopping mall. Which was confined by Alice cries of joy.

We parked and walked toward the other cars, Edward by my side, like he was protecting me and went to see Carlisle and Esme.

"Since I am sure none of you will agree to where to start, I propose we go to that restaurant" he pointed a cute little Italian restaurant "have dinner and then we will decide where to go."

A universal law about teenagers, even supermodels like Rosalie, is that we are always hungry so of course we agreed and we made our way toward the restaurant.

* * *

Please Review, no updates til i get 15 ;p


	7. AN

**Hello!**

**I know you probably all hate me and wish to kill me because I have not updated! I am soooooo sorry! I am in the middle of exams, I have a broken rib and I have MAJOR writer's block!**

**PLEASE! If you want me to continue this story, tell me, otherwise I might stop it. Also, If you want a faster update I might need a little push for inspiration. You can always review me an idea for what you would want to see in this story.**

**On a less sadder note,  
I have a story you might want to check out. It is on SKYROCK, a website where you can create a blog... anyway I love it and used it for that story because you can upload pictures there, something I wish I could do here :(**

**Here's the link if you are interested!**

**- http : / princess volturi . skyrock . com (remember to delete the spaces ;p)**

**SUMMARY:**  
During New Moon, Edward left Bella in the woods after the incident during her birthday to protect her. However, after a year away from her, he realized how stupid he had been and decides to come back to Forks. Too bad the only Bella waiting for him was one buried in Forks cemetery.  
He does not know that right after he left Bella, she was attacked by some rogue nomads and turned. One thing leading to another, she was sent to Volterra.  
Now, 50 years later, Aro invites the Cullens for the coronation of his beloved daughter. Could this cold princess really be the sweet old Bella?

**Thank you guys! and I hope I can update real fast!**

**a shy witch aka lady aquamarine ;P**


End file.
